Dreams
by AlexieJade
Summary: RH fluff! COMPLETED!


Dreams  
  
By: Alexie Jade  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters,the song, etc  
  
Pairing: Ron/Hermione  
  
Summary: A little R/H fluff. Short and sweet.  
  
Setting: After 5th year.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione Granger pulled her brown hair behind her ears and sighed. Every time she heard that song it reminded her of Ron. Since the summer had began she hadn't seen him at all. They had sent each other a few owls, but other they hadn't seen each other. Hermione was getting anxious. It wasn't that her and Ron had a "relationship" of any sort going on. In fact they spent most of their time bickering. But Hermione couldn't help but face the fact she missed him. Summer at the Granger house was lonely and boring. Both her parents worked full-time as dentists and Hermione had no brothers or sisters to keep her company. She read one book after another, but even that was getting boring. Summer had hardly began when she finished all her assignments due in September. She sat up from her bed and suddenly had an idea. What if her parents let Ron stay at her house for the rest of the summer.   
  
She bit her lip. That icould/i be a good idea. If there weren't so many "what if's". What if Ron didn't want to stay with her? What if she couldn't act normally towards him? What if her parents didn't like the idea of a boy staying with her? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There were too many stupid girlish questions. She was Hermione Granger, prefect, top of her class. There was no reason to act like a stupid girl and make such a fuss over one boy. It was just Ron after all.  
  
But Ron meant so much to her. More than he would ever know. He was so olblivous to the fact she had a crush on him since their third year. She had never told anyone but she was secretly hoping he would ask her to the Yule Ball. Instead Viktor Krum had invited her. Afraid she wouldn't have a date, Hermione accepted. Besides, she thought it also might make Ron a bit jealous.  
  
Hermione finally went down stairs into the kitchen where her parents were making dinner. "Mother? Father? I was wondering, since I haven't been doing much this summer, and I've already finished my schoolwork, could Ron stay with us the rest of the summer?" She asked. Then she paused and added, "I think it would be a wonderful experience for him to live with him, he hasn't had much experience outside of the wizarding world."  
  
Her parents looked at each other and were silent for a minute. Finally her mother said, "We'll have to talk it over, but I don't really see a problem with having your friend stay. He is just a friend, right?"  
  
"Ron? Oh, of course. Just a friend, nothing else," Hermione said, half wishing that wasn't the real answer. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her dad nod to her mom.  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess it would be fine. Why don't you send him a letter so he has time to ask his parents permission and get ready?" Her mother said.  
  
  
  
Hermione grinned, "Thank you so much!" She gave both her parents a hug. Ron was going to stay with them for the rest of the summer.   
  
Overcome with happiness, Hermione ran up the stairs to write Ron a letter. When she had gotten out her quill and parchment the realization that Ron might say "no" popped into her head. 'What if he doesn't want to see me?' She thought. She shook it off. 'No more what-if's' she told herself, firmly. And she quickly wrote an owl to Ron.  
  
centeriTime Lapse/center/i  
  
Ron stood at the door of the Granger house looking up and down unexpectedly. He took a deep breath and knocked loudly on the door. He paused a minute and knocked again. Hermione pulled the door open, looked at him for a minute and then laughed. "You could've used the door bell!"  
  
He stared at her. God, she had gotten beautiful. He hadn't seen her for only a month and she had changed so much. Her hair, was different. It was shorter and looked straighter. Her body was beautiful. Hermione smiled at him, and he realized he was staring, "The what?"  
  
"The doorbell!" She reached over the pushed a button. A ring noise could be heard throughout the house.   
  
"Amazing..." Was all Ron could say. He didn't know what amazed him more. Hermione or the door bell.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to come in?" She asked.   
  
He paused. "Yeah...right," and then entered the house. "Wow, your house is really...clean."  
  
Hermione smiled awkwardly, "Yeah my parents...they like to keep things neat and orderly."  
  
Ron rasied his eyesbrows, "Now I see who you take after!"  
  
"I'm not ithat/i bad. I just like things to be nice and in place and-"  
  
"Perfect." He cut her off. God, was she perfect.  
  
"Ron, I am not perfect! I am no where near perfect. I could try and try but I can never be perfect!"P  
  
She's so cute when she's angry. So perfect. "Okay you're not perfect. You don't have to get all uppity with me."  
  
"I am not uppity!"  
  
"No, I guess then you're just high-strung."  
  
"Stop it! I'm not perfect, or uppity or high-strung!" As much as she tried to be mad at him the way he smiled at her and shook his head was just too adorable.  
  
"You're too much, Herm."  
  
"What am I then Ronald Weasley? Why don't you tell me?" She challenged him.  
  
"You're umm..Hermione," He said, at loss for words. 'You're beautiful. You're gorgeous. You're everything I've ever wanted,' he thought.  
  
"Thanks Ron. You know you've always been good at pointing out the obvious. Why don't we get your things upstairs now, shall we?" She grabbed one of his bags and began to walk down the hall and up the stairs.  
  
Ron followed closely at her heels, silently cursing himself. 'Next time say something to her, damn it. Tell her she's beautiful."  
  
Hermione opened a door to a bedroom, "You'll be staying in the guestroom. It's not much but..."  
  
Ron followed her in and looked around, "It's great. I love it."  
  
"Well, good because you'll be staying here for the next two weeks."  
  
He put his stuff down on the floor, "So, uh what's on the agenda for today."  
  
"Well, seeing as this is your first time in the Muggle World-"  
  
"Second," Ron interjected, "Dad took us once when I was 8. I reckon we made quite a spectical of ourselves."  
  
"I was thinking maybe we could visit the city library-"  
  
Ron groaned, "Of course you would take me a library."  
  
"Will you please stop interuptting me?"   
  
'God she's so cute when she's angry,' he thought. 'THe way her cute little nose wrinkles up and her eyes open wide. It's simply adorable.' Another voice enterted Ron's head, 'Just tell her what you think, damn it. Tell her.'  
  
"Ron!? Are you listening to me?" She was practically yelling at him.  
  
"What?" He snapped out of his daydreams, "Yeah, I'm listening."  
  
"Well what do you want to do?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Can we just stay here? I had a long trip."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "You used a porkey! How long of a trip could it have possibly been?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "I don't know. I'd like to see your house and everything. Can't I see your room?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so," Hermione left the room and began to walk down the hall with Ron at her heels. 'Ron is coming to my room. I have never had a boy in my room before. This is crazy. I'm acting like such a girl!'  
  
"Well," Hermione said, "here it is."  
  
Ron peered in. It was typical girl's room. Pink and flowery. There were poster of puppies and kittens on the walls. They weren't even moving. 'Odd,' Ron thought. And then were the books. Nearly three shelves filled with books of all sizes. A typical Hermione room.  
  
"What's this?" Ron asked, pointing to a huge back machine with buttons and lights.  
  
"Oh that? It's a stereo. It plays Muggle music," Hermione held up a shiny thing that looked like a small frisbee to Ron, "This a CD. It has songs on it."  
  
"Put it on and show me then," Ron said.  
  
"Okay..." Hermione said slowly. She opened up the machine and put the disc in. 'I'll put on Number two.' She thought. She would never tell Ron this, but the second song always reminded her of him.  
  
centerIAll my life  
  
Is changing everyday  
  
In every possible way  
  
And all my dreams  
  
It's never quite as it seems  
  
Never quite as it seemsbr  
  
/center/i  
  
'Now, Ron. Do it, now! This is your chance.'   
  
"Uh, Hermione? Would you uh, like to dance with me?" He couldn't believe those words had just come out of this mouth.  
  
Hermione gave a small smile, "I'd love to." He walked towards her, a bit unsure of what to do. Hermione took a deep breath and placed her arms around his neck. Awkwardly and unsure, Ron put his hands on her hips.  
  
centeri  
  
I know I've felt like this before  
  
But now I'm feeling it even more  
  
Because it came from you  
  
She rested her head on his shoulders. He lightly sniffed her hair. She smelled beautiful. She was beautiful. This felt so right.  
  
"Ron?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
"Yeah?" He was practically shaking. He wanted to kiss her so badly.  
  
She looked up into his eyes and said, "I'm glad you decided to come."  
  
Not knowing exactly what he was doing he brought his lips to hers and kissed her. For a second he pulled back, wondering if it was the right thing to do. She smiled at him and then forward for another kiss.  
  
When they finally parted Ron whispered to her, "I'm glad I came too."  
  
Pcenteri  
  
And then I open up and see  
  
The person falling here is me  
  
A different way to be   
  
And now I tell you openly   
  
You have my heart so don't hurt me  
  
You're what I couldn't find   
  
A totally amazing mind   
  
So understanding and so kind   
  
You're everything to me   
  
PCENTER  
  
bThe End/b 


End file.
